


Truce

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 1: Judged [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And Yue isn't the only on with duties., Gen, If you guess Yuyan you're right!, Our kids remember they're also Fire Nation royalty, Politics party!!!, We also get a glimpse at why Zuko is just as dangerous a firebender as Azula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: A long due conversation with members of a chain of command. Interesting things are brought to light.A bit of canon smacks Zuko in the chest.
Relationships: Azula & Bato, Azula & Hakoda, Azula & Yue, Azula & Zuko, Zuko & Hakoda, Zuko & Yue, zuko & bato
Series: Book 1: Judged [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844545
Comments: 85
Kudos: 1356





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts), [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/gifts).



> Shinu is based off of MuffinLance's story "Little Zuko vs. The World", as well as something else which will be credited after the story (spoilers). The concept of Low War and High War is something from Embers, by Vathara. I really can't recommend it enough. 
> 
> If you guess Yuyan archers, CONGRATS, you're right! Some guessed Earth Kingdom, which was a fun thought. Someone suggested Jet, but that is a later problem. One where maybe, there aren't any level headed adults around. Someone type F for future Jet in the chat. 
> 
> This was a fun one to write, because I got to play with some politics. I'm not a politics master, but it's always one of my favorite part of world building. Here is a taste of how I imagine Fire Nation political structure, without Ozai douching it up. 
> 
> And you notice how I mention that a bit of canon has attacked Zuko. Yeah, you'll see what it is. Whee.
> 
> EDIT: This is edited, because I looked up was military divisions look like and Liang was way too low of a rank to run an entire division. Whoops.

Zuko heard the yelling and screams from the infirmary. He tucked his scroll away and grabbed his swords, flying up the stairs. The fact that he wasn’t even twelve didn’t pass his mind.

Yue was curled up in the entrance, eyes wide and tear filled. “Archers,” She babbled out. “On the shore.” 

“Get to the infirmary,” He ordered. “You’ll be safe there.” She nodded and started to scurry away. He peeked out to try and see what was going on. 

The Water Tribe warriors were down on the deck, pressed up against the railing facing the closest shore. He could hear them yelling at each other. An arrow slammed into the mast, and Zuko could see the fletching. He gulped. 

Up on the mast, Azula was screaming in rage, pinpoint fire blasts knocking arrows aside. Her blue darts slammed into the fletching of each arrow, causing them to spiral away. He had to applaud her cleverness and her aim. That was a hard shot. 

“Who are they?” A voice demanded at his shoulder, and Zuko jerked, realizing that Hakoda had snuck up on him. 

“Yuyan archers,” Zuko replied. “This isn’t good.” 

“Who are the Yuyan?” 

“Fire Nation sharpshooters,” Zuko flinched as an arrow got close to Azula on the mast, making her balance on the crossbeam precarious. His sister just let out a high pitched roar and launched a fire dart where the arrow came from. The blue fire hit the tree, blooming into flames arcing up. “Azula, the forest!” He yelled, but she didn’t seem to hear him. 

“How good are they?” Hakoda asked, sliding past him, a Water Tribe machete in his hand. 

“Impossibly good.” Zuko watched as the fire began to spread. “They did an exhibition two years ago. They can pin a fly’s wings from a hundred yards. We can’t win this.” 

Hakoda looked down at him, blue eyes flinty. “What do you suggest?” He asked, “surrender?” 

Zuko rocked back. “I- I don’t know,” He confessed. “I don’t know what to do.” 

Azula made another scream, and they turned to see her hanging from the mast upside down, her foot trapped in a rope. She was spinning wildly, still trying to shoot at the arrows. 

Zuko moved. 

He rolled out of the entrance, dodging Hakoda’s reaching hands. He shot forward, slinging his swords onto his back. He grabbed the mast and started to climb, pushing his inner fire into his own muscles. It was a technique that every imperial firebender was taught, augmenting their own strength with their fire. It was one of the few things he’d gotten on the first try. 

He was up the mast in a few seconds, reaching his sister. She twisted and pulled, making herself swing closer to him. They tried to grab each other’s hands, missed twice, before he finally got a grip on her arm. She pointed up, cutting the rope with a flame, and he swung her to grab the mast. 

An arrow sprouted next to his head. 

“Go up!” Azula yelled. “The sail is blocking them.” Zuko shot up the last few feet, Azula following. 

The fire on the shore had reached a dangerous height, spreading through the forest. Zuko looked at it in horror. Azula glared out. “The fire is flushing them out,” She stated. 

“But the forest-” He protested. 

“Dum-dum, we have more important things!” She snarled. “Bato was shot!” 

Zuko turned a wide eye to him and glanced down to see the second on the ground next to the wheel. He looked back and squinted. “It’s not flushing them out completely,” He pointed out. “They’re using the smoke.” 

“Because of course they are,” She grumbled. “We don’t have long range weapons. Just you and me.” 

Zuko almost answered, but paused. A calm settled over him, an idea blossoming in his mind. He reached out with the same inner fire in his chest, and touched the fire on the shore. He could feel it raging, feeding on wood and brush. He could feel smaller fires in it, places of different warmth. A fire burned behind him. He grabbed them all in his mind, and then pushed down with a deep breath, just like his masters had taught him. The fire extinguished on the shore, the smaller flames going lower. 

A hand slammed into his head, breaking his concentration. He jerked, almost falling off the crossbeam. He turned to look at a gasping Azula, who was staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. 

“What-” she panted, “was that?” 

He shook his head. “I just put the fires out,” He explained. “What happened to you?” 

“You tried to put my fire out, you utter idiot!” She exclaimed. He froze and looked at her in horror. He looked down at his hands. 

His moment of terror was broken as fire bloomed again on the shore. They snapped to it, watching a Fire Nation soldier throw fire up in the air. It twisted and twined, spelling out symbols. Both of them blinked at it. 

“Chief, they’re offering truce,” Azula yelled down. 

Hakoda had run up to the wheelhouse, and was applying pressure to Bato’s shoulder. He looked over and then up. 

“Take it,” He yelled back. Both kids nodded, and Zuko began writing in the air with small fire. He reared back and punched it out, the fire growing in size a safe distance from the sail. They waited a breath, and when no more arrows fired, they scurried down. Zuko ran to Bato, Azula on his heels. 

“What does truce mean?” Hakoda asked sharply. 

“We don’t kill you, you don’t kill us. We talk for a bit, and then whoever is leaving gets a head start,” Azula explained, worriedly bouncing on her feet. Fire arced out again from the bender on the beach, and she squinted before nodding. “He wants you to go to pull in at a port down river.” 

“We could just go past,” Bato pointed out, before erupting in new curses, as Zuko yanked the arrow out. Rainbow fire filled the prince’s hands as he pressed them against the wound. 

“First, that’s dishonorable and would be a stain on all of us,” Azula pointed out. “Second, if they haven’t sent a messenger to the town with the orders to kill us all if we did, I’m an earthbender.” 

Hakoda grabbed the wheel and pointed it towards where he suspected the town to be. “Then truce it is,” He muttered. 

\--- 

They pulled into the open dock. Seven Fire Nation soldiers in full armor waited for them. There was one in the front, in a different armor with his helmet off. He nodded to them as they dropped anchor and waited patiently to lower the gangplank. 

Zuko shifted uncomfortably next to Bato and Hakoda. The second hadn’t been able to change yet, so he was still wearing his bloody shirt. The sight of it was making him sick, and he could see it was making Azula angry. She was with the other Tribe members, glaring. 

“Greeting, Water Tribe,” The unhelmeted soldier said. “I’m Lieutenant Takashi. I received a message that you have been offered truce by the acher squad upstream. However, they suggest that you speak to the Colonel rather than a lowly me.” He smirked. “So we invite you to wait until the Colonel arrives. Then choose two representatives and we will escort them to the meeting location.” 

“How do we know it’s not a trap?” Hakoda asked, his voice hard. Takashi tilted his head. 

“You don’t get how truce works, do you?” He said, coldly amused. “I’m surprised the firebenders on board didn’t inform you how important honor is.” He looked over them, before his eyes met Zuko’s. “Or perhaps they were too afraid to.” 

Hakoda slid between them, eyes narrowed. “Fine, we will be there.” 

“Excellent. Understand that you are to bring the two firebenders aboard with you,” Takashi added. He looked over, seeing Azula who returned his look with a glare. “Until then,” He said with a bow, making the flame with his hands, and disembarked. 

“Why would they want you two?” Bato asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Two firebender on a water tribe ship? Something’s up,” Azula said, her voice dry. “Add onto the fact that the Lieutenant is going to be informing his colonel that we’re children. They thing you kidnapped up and forced us to fight for you.” 

“I don’t like it.” Hakoda said, still staring at the soldiers at the entrance of the dock. “Where are we?” He asked, turning to his second. 

“I’m not sure. That’s why I sent Yue to get the map.” Bato’s eyes widened. “Yue.” he realized. 

“She's in the infirmary,” Zuko said.

“Kutsaa should be down there with her. She’ll be fine.” Hakoda shook his head. He pointed at Azula. “Go get the map.” She dipped her head and ran. “If we made a wrong turn, then we must be in Fire Nation territory.” 

“Yuyan archers are only stationed at Pouhai Stronghold, near the old Taku city.” Zuko said. “And those were Yuyan archers. 

“Are you sure?” Bato asked, absently rubbing his shoulder. 

“Yuyan had an exhibition at the palace. It was amazing to watch.” Zuko said. “It stuck in my mind. Azula wanted to learn the bow. It was the only time I’ve ever seen my father hit her.” Zuko noticed the dark look on their faces and blinked, confused. “It’s improper for an imperial firebender to want to learn a weapon. Father ended my lessons with Master Piandao when he learned about them.” He shrugged one shoulder, trying to not remember the feel of his wrist grinding in his father’s hand. 

Hakoda rubbed his face. Azula arrived, a map in one hand and a shirt in the other. Yue followed her, eyes wide and worried. “Are you okay?” The elder princess asked Bato. 

He smiled at her. “I’m fine,” He said, taking the shirt from Azula. “Thanks, princess,” He said, pulling his bloody shirt off to replace it. Azula handed Hakoda the map. 

The chief opened it and looked, before his forehead furrowed as he read it. “How are we even close to Pouhai? We should have a mountain range between us.” 

“That’s what confused me,” Bato said. He pointed. “There is a river here,” 

“That’s a waterfall,” Hakoda pointed out. “There’s no river that would take us here.” 

“Huh, I guess we need an updated map,” He sighed, before muttering some curses. Zuko looked over at him and grimaced. He turned to Azula. 

“Who’s the colonel of Pouhai?” He asked. 

“Colonel Shinu,” she answered promptly. “He has an impressive record. I know that some generals believe that the posting at Pouhai was the best place for him, because he’s competent but he has no ambition.” 

“Is he loyal?” 

“As far as I know, he is,” She shrugged. “At the very least, we could use this to see what’s happening at home.” 

He sighed and nodded. “Hopefully.” 

\---

Takashi collected them at sunset. He led them into the town, heading straight to a nice tea shop. A group of soldiers were at parade rest outside, including some Yuyan archers. They turned to watch them walk into the shop, some of the archers pointing and signing. 

“What are they doing?” Bato asked quietly. He was behind the kids, who were following Hakoda. “With their hands?” 

“Talking,” Zuko murmured back. “Yuyan archers are sworn to silence while they’re in service. They speak with a complex hand sign system that only they know.” Azula made a noise under breath that sounded vaguely jealous. Zuko shot her an amused look. 

They entered into a nice room that instantly made Zuko’s heart hurt. It felt so close to the Uncle’s second favorite tea room back at the palace. He breathed out slowly, and once again asked Agni to look after the old man and keep him safe. 

A man rose as they entered. He nodded to Hakoda and then turned to the two kids. His eyes widened, and he glanced back at a soldier in the corner, who nodded. The man let out a breath. 

He was dressed in armor, though Zuko noticed that the only sign of his rank was the gold trim on his collar. His sideburns had extended past the usual confines, extending down to frame his mouth. It looked like he had a reverse goatee. He stepped forward and bowed low, making the flame with his hand. He raised up and closed his eyes. 

There was a moment, before he opened them and spoke. “You must forgive me,” He directed towards Hakoda. “To know that the Prince and Princess live has made- “ he breathed out “Well, it has put my heart to peace.” 

“I haven't a clue what you mean,” Azula replied, staring him down. 

Shinu smiled and waved a hand. The soldier in the corner stepped forward with a portrait in his hands. He spun it and Azula clicked her tongue at the sight of the two royal’s faces painted on the screen. It was undeniably her, even if he didn’t look like his as much, with his short hair and one eye. 

Azula let out a curse that made Bato snort. The colonel laughed. 

“Please, understand, your Highnesses. I’m not here to cause you any harm or put you in danger,” He said, gesturing towards the table and chairs. “I would be honored to help you return to your place in Caldera.” He glanced at Hakoda. “However you need aid.” 

“How dare you-” Hakoda started. 

“The Water Tribe are our allies,” Zuko said hastily, grabbing his arm. “You don’t need-” He shot a helpless glance to Azula. He was no good at this. 

“Something we’ll need to practice,” she mumbled, reading his look. She turned to the colonel. “Chief Hakoda and his crew have treated us with the utmost respect befitting someone of noble rank,” She explained formally, settling in a seat at the table. “He’s named us as wards and cared for us as his own, the moment he realized that we were orphaned.” 

“So Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa are dead?” Shinu questioned, raising an eyebrow, sitting down himself. Zuko nodded, as he joined them. The two Water Tribe warriors sat as well, though their backs were as stiff as a board. 

“They died when the royal sloop went down,” he explained, pulling his gaze from them, trying not to worry. “Azula and I were able to survive.” 

“If I may ask, is the eyepatch a statement?” was the next question. 

Zuko huffed a dry little laugh, before reaching up and pulling the patch off. Shinu reared back, eyes wide in shock, while Takashi and the soldier muttered a prayer and a curse respectively. “What happened?” Takashi asked, before leveling a glare at Hakoda and Bato. 

“Zuko fell into the ocean with a burn on his face,” Azula said archly. “He left without an eye. The Ocean has never been a kind soul.” 

“Why I’m in the army, miss,” The soldier in the corner said, and Zuko turned as he realized it was a woman in armor. He smiled at her, while Azula grinned. Bato turned and blinked. 

“The wound got infected, badly.” Zuko returned his gaze to Shinu. “We were found by the Southern Water Tribe ship, and their healer immediately began work on trying to save my life. We were also able to find a healing bender in a port nearby. They weren’t able to save the eye or the muscles around it. So, the patch.” He held it up before sliding it back on. They had gotten him a new one in the north, made of turtle seal skin, and it fit like a glove on his head. He loved it. 

“It is a miracle you survived,” Shinu said quietly, shaking his head. He raised a hand, and Takashi bowed, before sliding out of the room. Hakoda tracked the movement, stiffening more. “Perhaps that’s why the Fire Sages have made sure the entire Nation knows you’re alive.” 

“What?” Zuko heard his voice echo with three others. 

“The Fire Nation knows we’re alive?” Azula asked. Hakoda and Bato traded concerned looks. 

“Yes.” Shinu nodded. “It’s been a hopeful message to the people, especially after losing so many of our royal family. I believe that the Head Fire Sage had also stated that it’s Agni’s will for you to be Crown Prince, though it hasn’t been ratified.” Takashi returned, balancing a tea tray. He began setting out the cups as the colonel continued. “It’s been difficult, what with the Fire Lord bedridden.” 

Zuko shot to his feet, causing the table to rattle. “Grandfather is bedridden?” He shouted, eye wide. Azula blinked, surprise on her face. 

Shinu nodded. “Yes, Your Highness. It’s rumored that it’s grief and shock that’s driven him to his chambers. That or old age,” he added. 

“Impossible,” Azula murmured as Zuko began to pace behind her. She looked up. “If Grandfather is indisposed, who is running the War Council?” She asked. 

A knowing look passed over the colonel's face and he smiled approvingly. “The Council has been split into three factions. Hanamura has stood in for the Fire Lord, speaking with his voice.” 

“I imagine that Hanamura has found resistance from Councilman Oda?” She replied, her voice thoughtful. “And perhaps, General Hanshu?” Shinu nodded, visibly proud.

“Do you understand what’s going on?” Bato muttered to Hakoda, who shook his head. Azula directed a smile at them. 

“Fire Nation politics are a treacherous thing,” She explained. “The line of Sozin can be traced all the way back to Fire Lord Junichi, the first Fire Lord, husband to Kiyohime. There has never been another line on the throne. However, that doesn’t mean that inheritance has always gone smoothly. There is a history of sibling usurping siblings, among other things.

“But now, there are two known possible heirs, and both of them are young and not in the capital. The nobles smell the end of our line. I’ve spent a few war meetings, hiding in the curtains.” She turned to Zuko. “Oda is most likely poisoning Grandfather. He’s always been a proponent of Low War.” 

“Wait, how do you know Azulon is being poisoned?” Hakoda asked. “That’s a big accusation.” 

“Because Grandfather would never allow himself to be confined to his rooms, unless he was poisoned or dead,” Zuko answered before she could. “He’s too stubborn and he’s been in the peak of health. He’ll probably live to be a hundred and fifty at the very least.” 

“Unless he’s poisoned,” Azula added, smiling at Hakoda’s ‘over my dead body’ face. “Which Oda is the most likely culprit. Hanshu is much more straightforward, though he is clever enough to protect against Low War.” 

“Low War?” Bato asked. 

“War that could be considered dishonorable,” Zuko explained, pausing his pacing. “It’s the use of spies and assassins. It’s necessary and can easily end a war before there are casualties. A Fire Lord knows when to balance the war in High and Low,” He quoted, thinking back to the philosophy scroll one of his old tutors had forced on him. Low War was dishonorable, yes, but if a Lord can end a fight before it begins with a single death, than he should for his people’s sake. “But before Low War, the best option is-” 

“Agni Kai, a fire duel,” Azula continued. “Two lords fight it out under Agni’s light. Keeps the innocent deaths from piling up.” She shook her head. “But neither Oda or Hanshu would ever challenge Grandfather, even if he was poisoned.” 

“Why not?” The Water Tribe chief asked, eyes narrowed. 

“Because it’s not worth the risk,” Zuko said quietly. “Grandfather was a prodigious firebender when he was young, and anyone will tell you, the only thing more dangerous than a good soldier is an old soldier.” He looked to Azula. “They don’t have to challenge him, because they could challenge  _ me _ ” 

“Yes,” She said with a sage nod. “And you’d lose.” She paused. “I doubt I could beat Hanshu in an Agni Kai.” 

“I had hoped,” Shinu interrupted, bringing attention back to him. The royals flushed slightly as they realized they’d dominated the conversation. “That if you were found, you would be wise enough to understand the situation.” He looked at Zuko. “It is unsafe for you to return to the Fire Nation now.” 

Zuko stared at him. He knew that, in his heart, that going home would probably mean death, either by Azulon’s hand or someone else. But to hear that he couldn’t go home, it still hurt. 

Azula hummed, catching his attention. “That’s not a bad thing, Zu-zu,” she said with a smile. It was a dragon’s smile, all sharp teeth and wicked thought. “We weren’t planning on returning home right now. Not with this whole spirit quest hanging over our head.” She leaned back. “Besides, if you want peace, it’s not just the Fire Nation you’ll have to convince. We have to win over the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom.” 

“It seems you’re doing well in that aspect,” Shinu said with a nod at Hakoda, who raised an eyebrow at him. “The Southern Water Tribe respects you and is helping you. 

“But the Earth Kingdom will never bend,” Zuko pointed out. “It’s not in their nature.” 

“No, but they are traditional people,” Azula said. She rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I think one of the things we’re going to have to do is find the Avatar.” 

Zuko shot her a look. “I think it’s on the list,” He grumbled. He saw all three men eyebrow’s raise. “The list of impossible things the Spirits are demanding of me,” He explained. 

Shinu laughed. Hakoda and Bato, who knew the other things on said list, pointedly did not. 

“Well, I do have news for you,” Shinu said. “Now that we know you’re alive for certain, I can send confirmation to Caldera. I won’t tell who you’re travelling with, but I will make sure that Hanamura and your grandfather know. Then they can seal your rise to heir.” 

Hakoda startled. “Won’t that put a target on them?” He asked. 

“We’re going to have a target anyways,” Azula said, calmly. “This just makes sure that if Grandfather succumbs before we’re ready to return, then there is no way Oda or Hanshu can steal the throne.” 

“How?” Bato asked, rubbing his face, looking tired. 

“Fire Sages crown the Fire Lord.” Zuko said. “If Agni wants me on the throne, no amounts of bribes or threats will change that.” 

“So the throne is safe, even after Grandfather dies,” Azula nodded. “We have time.” 

“Time for what, though?” Hakoda asked, confused. He glanced over. “I’m so glad that our politics are not this complicated.” 

“Tell me about it,” Bato commiserated. 

“To build support,” Azula said, waving a hand. “Even though Zuko is the rightful heir both by blood and by spirits, it doesn’t mean that every noble is going to approve. Not only that, but we have to make sure that the people agree.” She wrinkled her nose. “More than one Fire Lord has been disposed of because of hatred among the people.” 

“Ah, that is one thing I was going to speak to you about,” Shinu said, shifting uncomfortably. Both of the royals turned to stare at him, making him more uncomfortable. He pulled out a scroll and held it out to Zuko. “This is from one of my old friends from basic. He was recently put in charge of a Kindling division,” He said as Zuko took the scroll. “That’s what he wrote to me in code.” 

Zuko read it and went white. He handed it to Azula who sneered at it’s contents. “This is wasteful and foolish,” She snapped. She looked up at Shinu, “You trust him to be honest?” 

“Yes,” Shinu answered. 

“What is going on?” Hakoda asked, eyes darkening. “What’s in the letter?” 

“Major General Liang is writing to explain what the War Council has ordered him to do. They want to take a specific hill near Omashu. It’s not a bad hill to take,” Azula conceded. “It’s close enough to be able to load trebuchets and catapults and actually be able to hit the city. However, the hill is held by Earth Kingdom soldiers.” 

“A dangerous thing to take in the best of times,” Shinu said sagely. “However, the earth Kingdom knows the Kindling division is there and is no doubt prepared.” 

“What is a kindling division?” Hakoda asked, exasperated. “Why is that important?” 

“It’s the new recruits.” Zuko said softly. “They’ve just graduated basic. The officers are veterans, but the rest,” He shook his head. “They’d be sixteen to seventeen years old.” 

“They want Liang to attack the hill from the west and send his Kindling to climb,” Azula said. “Then use the 94th Division to attack from the rear to sweep them while they’re distracted. A good plan, except for the fact that those Earth Kingdom soldiers are some of the best. The Kindling will be wiped off the map.” She looked up and met her brother’s eye. She then turned to Shinu.

“You want us to stop this, but you’ve stated Zuko isn't the Crown Prince. He can’t go against the War Council decisions. So how do you expect us to fix this?” 

“You travel with the Southern Water Tribe, who are allied with the Earth Kingdom,” Shinu shrugged. “It’s my hope that you would be able to treat with King Bumi of Omashu. Convince him to capture the Kindling, rather than kill.” 

They all traded looks, before three faces turned to Zuko. He nodded. “I don’t want these people to die. So we can try,” He stopped, before turning to Chief Hakoda. He straightened his spine. “I’m not speaking for you or your rmen,” He said. “I’m only speaking for myself and Azula.” He paused and glanced at his sister, who rolled her eyes and nodded. 

Hakoda sighed and glanced at Bato, who shrugged. “It is our custom to ask the men if this is the right choice. We do have to honor that. However, I don’t like the idea of you wandering off on your own.” 

Shinu tilted his head, almost as if he was trying to decide to be offended or not. He sighed. “Then we’ll provide you with provisions. We’d also like to send a squad of Yuyan with you, as well.” 

“No, thank you,” Hakoda said, trying not to sound sharp. 

“And if your men chose not to go?” the colonel asked calmly. “If not, then it will fall on me to send them.” He waved a hand. “At the very least, take Aiko.” 

“Sir, why?” was the female soldier’s mutter. 

“Because you can go to Liang while they go to Bumi,” Shinu said, smiling at her. He turned back to Hakoda. “Go speak to your men. Understand that for you to leave with our royals, you will take Aiko with you. Make sure they know that as well.” 

Bato snarled, but Hakoda just nodded coldly. “We will send you our decision tomorrow.” He said, standing up. He walked towards the door, Bato at his heels. Both of the royals went to follow. 

“Your HIghness,” Shinu called. “You can stay here, if you’d wish.” He offered. 

Azula and Zuko traded a look and bowed to the colonel. “Thank you, but no.” Zuko said. “We’re quite comfortable on the  _ Akhlut. _ ” 

They left with the Chief, leaving a thoughtful Shinu behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> And now, I will admit that the idea of the 41st division being near Omashu is also from "Little Zuko vs. the World" It's also how we get the verb 'Omashued', which is very important. Go check out MuffinLance. She's amazing.


End file.
